User talk:Aesopos
User talk:Aesopos/Archive (October 14, 2007 until April 13, 2008) *User talk:Aesopos/Archive2 (April 14, 2008 until June 25, 2008) Governors Hi Gov. Washington, Yesterday I finally settled the date on which our states were historically founded: 1905. That means that since that year every two year a new Governor was elected in the state elections. Can I ask you as Gov. of Seven to make a list of the Governors of your state from 1905 to 2007? You can find a full list of all the elections here. If you don't feel like doing this, no problem, then I'll find somebody else to do it, or I'll do it myself. Hope to hear something soon, : 08:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::By the way: could you please make an archive of your personal talk page? It was become very long 08:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Do not quite understand what you are asking, I mean: do you want me to invent names and make a list? I'm most willing to do this. ::I'll don't remember how to archive, but I'll start working on it immediately. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, as you know: not our entire history was already written. And an important step in that process was the foundation of the states. So I settled a date, 1905, and so now on we can fill in the history per state, including the Governors. What I am asking indeed, is to "invent" a list of Governors of your state. People of Seven/Kinley that were involved in politics. Many of those names will be invented, others you might find in a history section. Ca va? 08:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::ça va seul... ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:52, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: What do you mean? 08:53, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I mean that I just polished my shoes ( ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :The first Governor of Seven was: Huckleberry Flint, using as a slogan during his election campaign: Huckleberry is your Huckleberry, a way of saying that he was just the right person for the job http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huckleberry. ::To which list I add this first nam ? Will you show me the way ? Thnks a billion ::BTW, what should I do for not having these red links in my handwriting at Libertas ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 09:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::# Well, you could start on a test page, for example User:Aesopos/Governors, and then I could fill them in in a regular list if that's fine with you. :::# One possibility is uploading the same image under the same name in Libertas, another one is using a template as signature. Then you have to add to the signature part of "my preferences" and (niet aanvinken) the little box underneath. Then you can make the same template on both wikis, but use another content. 10:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Fidelius They have removed Fidelius from some town and neighborhood maps in LIbertas! They have done the same to A. Ter Borst Pierlot McCrooke 14:55, 26 June 2008 (UTC :Interesting, you know what, I'll find a nice place from them at UWN Lars 14:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Holidates Hey, can I ask you what dates you are on holiday or what days you expect to be inactive? We as site administrators would like to plan our holiday period and it could be helpful to know who's gone when. Not obliged, but prefered. 17:37, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Let's say by the end of next week till mid August. 07:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for cooperating and I would already like to wish you a happy holiday 08:03, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::On behalf of the LWFC and meself (:P) I would also already like to wish you a happy holiday :) --OWTB 08:15, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Lars, zoals je ziet is je handtekening terug in de war :) Ik heb je enkele dagen dan ook het foute advies gegeven: je moet het vakje onder "handtekening" bij "mijn voorkeuren" niet afvinken, maar juist áánvinken. Kan je dat eens proberen? 14:53, 5 July 2008 (UTC) : Tjah, ik zal het wel nooit begrijpen, maar heb het reeds aangepast. 14:58, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Tja, 't was mijn fout :) Maar nu is het dus weer super-duper-in-orde 15:10, 5 July 2008 (UTC)